particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirlana Province
''-'' Dirlana Province is a province of the Republic of Kirlawa. Geography Dirlana is much like its Twin province Dirguzia to the south, Dirlana boarders the Ocean to the East, Merkan to the West and Uwakah to the North. Climate Dirlanas Climate is much again like its Twin province Dirguzia it recives cool but temperate winters with temps going as high as 10 degrees celsius. Dirlana also recives warm summers with temps getting as high as 30 degrees Celsius. Dirlana recives on average 8.7 rainy and snowy days per year. Regions The province of Dirlana consists of 4 regions and each of them have their regional Council which takes care of the matters of the region. All members in the regional councils are elected by citizens in the area. Each political party in regional councils are the same as in the National General Assembly. Cities Dirlana consists of 10 cities and municipalities each of then consist of their own municipal councils that governs the area each member of the council is elected by the people in the area. The parties in the municipal elections are the same as those in the National General Assembly. Cities and there position. North/Uwakah Boarder '' * Kirla 2.46 Million * Fanas 530 Thousand ''East/Oceanline '' * Kirla 2.46 Million * Crattiesfield 1 Million * Gatry 410 Thousand * Naquadria 840 Thousand ''South/Dirguzia Boarder '' * Gaelin 1.32 Million * Naquadria 840 Thousand * Ampton 600 Thousand * Namlofia 570 Thousand * Gatry 410 Thousand ''West/Merkan Boarder '' * Gaelin 1.32 Million * Ampton 600 Thousand * Fanas 530 Thousand ''Centre * Nisira 7.34 Million * Brase Lake 3.19 Million Top 5 Largest Cities Economy Natural Resources Because Dirlana is bordering water and the fact that it has very rich soil like Dirguzia its agriculture industry is big and booming. It also has a big oil industry like Dirguzia because of the oil off the coast. Dirlana also has a small lumber industry one of the only things it has in common with its neighbour to the North. Resources are, # Fruits & Vegtables 50% # Seafood & Fish 25% # Oil 15% # Lumber 10% # Other 10% Industries Dirlana also has a very present manufacturing industry it dominates 15% of the Dirlana exports and has become bigger and bigger over the past century's with jobs slowly switching from agriculture to, industry. Commerce Dirlana has become a business superpower in Kirlawa over the past few centuries, employing over 60% of Dirlanas workforce. This business boom started during the Kirlawan economic boom of the 3300s. Governance Main article: Governor of Dirlana Demographics Transportation Highways Dirlana is a part of the National highway system and the province only contains highways and no freeways, the National highways featured include H1, H2, H4, H5, H6, H9, H10, H11 and H12 making one of the most highway condense provinces in the Nation. Dirlana also has a provincial highway system the DRHS with 3 highways, the highways are the, DR1, DR2 and DR3. Freeways Dirlana has no freeways featured inside of it provincial or National. Airports Dirlana has 9 airports inside of it 6 International and 3 National. The International airports are, Nisira International Airport, Nisira, Brase Lake International Airport, Brase Lake, Kirla International Airport, Kirla, Gaelin International Airport, Gaelin, Cattiesfield International Airport, Cattiesfield, Naquadria International Airport, Naquadria. The National airports include Ampton National Airport, Ampton, Fanas National Airport, Fanas, Gatry National Airport.